Late Night Snacks
by Conspiraty
Summary: A cute little three-shot about food. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Hullo! It's the first Miraculous Ladybug fic I've written! YAY! This will be just a stand-alone one-shot, no continuation, no second chapter. So let's go!_

* * *

It was a slow night in Paris. No akumas, no destruction or screaming.

Chat Noir was bored out of his mind. He was going to die if he didn't find something to do. Ladybug wasn't joining him on this patrol, she said she had some things to do tonight, but that if there was an akuma, she ordered that he would call immediately. He understood and told her that he'd do solo patrol tonight, just to make sure that Paris would be safe for the night.

He jumped across from rooftop to rooftop, and then he realized he was near the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He raised his eyebrows in thought. "Maybe I can get some purrrrrrr-fect snacks from Marinette?"

He glanced at Marinette's trap door, it had light coming from it. He jumped over to the trap door and tapped on it softly, not wanting to disturb her. He heard footsteps coming up to the door and a bluenette and raven eyed girl opened the trap door.

Chat Noir doesn't usually visit her often, maybe at least once a month. And she already saw him last week, so she was confused at why Chat Noir was here at this time of night.

Marinette glanced at Chat Noir and frowned. "Chat, you didn't tell me you were coming here. Is something wrong?"

Chat's head had sweat drops on it. "Um no, no I was just bored and wanted to hang out, but if you're busy-"

"No, it's fine, come in." Marinette smiled. She walked back into her room and Chat dropped down on his feet, standing up straight. "So Purrrrrrrr-incess, got any snacks for me?" He winked.

Marinette rolled her soft eyes. "I knew you were only using me for pastries."

"Me-ouch! Princess, if you think I'm only using you for only sweets, I'm going to have to work on my skills!"

"What skills, you silly kitty?" Marinette teased. Chat Noir walked up to her, staring at her. "Oh, you wanna test that theory, my Princess?"

Marinette then noticed how close Chat Noir was to her chest. She looked up at him and flushed, pushing him away. "How about we get those sweets now?" She asked nervously. Chat blinked at her and then nodded. _She only acts like this around Adrien, I mean around me at school, why is she acting the same way she does in the daytime?_

He always noticed how the sweet and caring girl would always stutter or flush around him at school, and it worried him a little bit. Did he do something wrong? Did he make her feel uncomfortable? He wondered if it was because of him being a model, it probably intimidated her a bit.

Chat followed Marinette downstairs and into the bakery, the first floor when her and her parents man the quaint little bakery every day. Marinette grabbed some cookies, croissants, and some macaroons and looked at Chat. "You know; you can choose anything you want kitty."

Chat's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?" Marinette nodded and smiled at him. His father never let him have any sweets, since he claims them 'fattening' and 'horrible for the body you're trying to maintain'. But, as Chat Noir, he can eat whatever he wants and do whatever he wants. "I can just replace them tomorrow afternoon when I get home."

Chat nodded and choose an éclair and crème brulee, he didn't want the designer to spend _all_ of the afternoon baking the things he chose.

The duo quietly tip-toed back up the stairs and closed Marinette's door. They sat on the floor, and Marinette grabbed her sketchbook and started to draw, munching on a croissant. "May I look to see what you're sketching, Purrrrrr-rincess?" Chat asked politely.

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes you can kitty."

Chat munched on an éclair and glanced at her book, scooting closer to her. He saw the makings of a dress, with a sweetheart necklace and a green belt. The dress was completely black with lace covering it. The neck had a gold necklace with a bell attached to it and the head had black car ears. The back had a cat's tail attached to it.

"I'm feeling a Chat Noir vibe to this dress" Chat Noir teased. Marinette slightly blushed and looked at the design. "Well it was inspired…by you." Chat slightly gasped and took her hand in his. "Marinette, any design by you is incredible. I love it." Chat Noir slowly lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles softly.

Marinette's whole face was red and she started to stutter. Chat laughed at her adorableness and stood up. "Well, I think I overstayed my welcome. Goodnight Princess." Chat Noir walked up the stairs to the trap door and stepped out. "Wait."

Chat Noir turned around and saw Marinette behind him, slightly biting her bottom lip. She walked up closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight kitty." Chat Noir flushed softly and then grinned, giving a two-finger salute.

"Catch you on the paw-side Purrincess!" Marinette rolled her eyes and went back into her room, Tikki flying out of her hiding spot. "Marinette, did I just see what I think I saw?"

"What?" Marinette asked, oblivious. "You just kissed Chat Noir on the cheek! .CHEEK. Do you know what this means?!"

"No…"

"It means you like him!"

"WHAT?! NUH UH, NO WAY! I like Adrien, Adrien is sweet, perfect, and caring, Chat Noir is…Chat Noir!"

"It's okay to like 2 people at the same time, Marinette. People do it all the time on soap operas."

"Tikki." Marinette groaned, plopping facefront on her bed. "You aren't saying no~" Tikki said, giggling.

* * *

Chat Noir quietly slipped into his room and detransformed, standing as Adrien. Plagg floated in the air, looking at Adrien. "Hey kid, next time you wanna flirt with your girlfriend as Chat Noir, can you let a kwami know? I was practically _begging_ for camembert!"

"Marinette's not my girlfriend! And I wasn't flirting."

"Kid, I've been a kwami for thousands of years. You think I don't know what flirting is?"

"Plagg! Stop it! Can I just go to bed now, I have school tomorrow."

"Camembert first, I'm starving." Adrien rolled his eyes and held out a piece of the stinky cheese. Plagg's eyes lit up and he snatched the cheese, gobbling the cheese up. "Night lover boy." Plagg said, mouth full of cheese.

Adrien tsked as he shut off the light, crawling into his bed and snuggling into his blanket.

As he drifted to sleep, he smiled under his blanket.

* * *

 _Penguin: I honestly don't know if I did a good job, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of Miraculous Ladybug! Bai :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Penguin: Hai! So some of you have been asking for a part two to this, so here ya go! :D Once again, not doing the favorites/follows (Even though the lists are getting longer now.) because I'm still not feeling well, but as soon as I'm feeling well, I will do it. I can sit here and type for a long period of time, but not when I'm sick, I eventually have to take a break xD_

 _~Responses to Here Comes the Groom~_

 _Applegirl247: Aw, thank you! :3 There will be more coming soon!_

 _Scarlet Lupin: I'm officially making Wednesdays the update day for HCTG, so it will be coming next week on Wednesday :D And THANK YOU._

 _Mayuralover: I'm glad :D_

 _MeowMiraculous: Oooo, good point! I loved it when she got burned too, I mean, it's not like Ladybug to do that, but Lila had it coming for lying. Aww, thank you! :D When I started to write HCTG, I imagined of Nathanael being the jealous type, because he likes her, but because of her liking Adrien, it's unlikely for her to go out with him. And he can't leave, he's important to the story development c: Sorry. And don't worry, she wouldn't leave Adrien for Nathanael in my story. Next one is on Wednesday :D_

 _Yoko89: Yay! :D The wedding will probably be close to the end, I haven't quite figured out how many chapters it will be. Thank you! :D Okay, this is a mini rant, it's not aimed at you, but WHY WOULD HAWKMOTH AKUMATIZE A SWEET LITTLE CHILD?! I personally didn't like when he akumatized her, to me, I wanted to go through my phone screen and punch Hawkmoth in the face. Like seriously, a little girl does not need to be a villain. Anyway, not judging you, I like the Puppeteer, but not the fact that she was taken over by a bad person._

 _TheRealMcKenna: Well, I am savage as fuck. ~flips hair~ XDD (I'm kidding I am not savage.)_

 _~Response to No More~_

 _Resa: Well, he's not badass in the show. It's my own interpretation of how I think Nathanael would react if he found out that the girl he's dating was hurt by someone else. I kind of like bad-ass Nathanael, it's the side you don't see in the show and it's fun to play with xD_

 _Also, a little note: It really makes me happy whenever I wake up and see an e-mail from FanFiction. You guys are so supportive and sweet, thank you for always making my morning when I check my e-mails :D It literally puts a smile on my face every time._

* * *

Chat Noir was with Marinette in her room. This made it the 4th time he was at her house this week, but Marinette didn't seem to mind. Marinette always enjoyed having the company, even if it was a silly flirty kitty.

Chat loved to visit her whenever he can, he enjoyed the pig-tailed bluenette's company. It put a smile on his face when he came home and detransformed.

The other night, Chat pulled a prank on her by making her think he was dead. Well, Marinette can't let the little kitty get away with it.

What Chat didn't know is that Marinette was going to return the favor tonight. And while it might not be the best prank, Marinette would get her revenge.

Chat was watching movies with Marinette, and his stomach started to grumble. Mari looked over t at him, smirking. "Is the little kitty hungry? Do you want me to get you some cat food?" She teased. Chat shook his head and smiled. "What would really be _paw_ some is some _purrfect_ snacks from your bakery, Princess."

Mari rolled her eyes but got up and stretched. "Sure, I'll be back soon. Behave, kitty." Mari warned.

" _Me-ouch,_ Princess, that hurts me in my heart." Marinette smiled and shook her head, going downstairs. She tiptoed down to the bakery and chose some pastries for him to munch on. Marinette eyed the fridge in the back and smirked evilly. "You want some snacks, Kitty? You'll get your snacks, just you wait…"

Mari walked back to her room, one hand carrying the snacks and another hand behind her back. Mari breathed slowly and forced a big smile, walking towards Chat Noir. "For my favorite hero, the best snacks we have in the bakery."

Chat's eyes sparkled and Mari placed the plate on her bed. "Thank you Purrincess." Chat replied, grinning. Mari narrowed her eyes as he ate a cookie. Then, Mari slowly put something on the plate without Chat noticing.

Chat then closed his eyes and grabbed the item and brought it to his mouth. He froze and opened his eyes. Chat hissed and jumped onto the wall. On the ground was…

A cucumber. Chat shook rapidly and growled at the cucumber. Mari was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground, laughing loudly. Chat glared at her and whined, "It's not funny!"

Mari continued to fall on the floor, rolling. "Princess, help me." Chat whined. Mari slowly stopped laughing and got up, wiping her eyes. "Nope, you pranked me, now I have pranked you."

"Haha, so funny, now put the cucumber away Princess." Mari thought about it, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hmm….nope! Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight Chat!" Mari turned off her light, crawling into her bedsheets and cuddling into them.

Chat was still on the wall, clinging in fear. "Marinette?" he whispered. "Marinette!"

He sighed and groaned, "This is gonna be a long night…."

* * *

 _Penguin: And done! I have seen a ton of cat videos where cats are practically terrified of cucumbers, so I thought, since Chat is a cat, he would be afraid of cucumbers as well :D Serves him right for messing with our girl Marinette! Bai chibis, enjoy your day. Or night. Or afternoon. Or whatever you're doing. Murp._


	3. Chapter 3

_Penguin: Hi guys! I didn't run out of power, so YAY! I took a little break because I posted 3 times the last time, and the Halloween One-Shots will probably be posted today or later next week :D (The people who got the monsters right will have 2 chapters of HCTG dedicated to them and the winners will be posted when I post the next one because I don't want to reveal who the people are just yet :D) and also, I got a PM from someone (not saying who) who wants to use True Identity for a cosplay! SO EXCITING! That was really unexpected because I'm still kinda new, but I've slowly become popular, I guess? Anyway, this is a part 3 because someone asked me for a part 3, but this will be the last part because I originally only had 1, and please do not ask for a part 4. It's not that I don't want to continue it, it's just that I didn't expect to write more than one xD_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Willow Lark: Nathanael is going to try to do it, but let's see if he can actually succeed ;P And thank you, I love you for loving it 3_

 _JayFan67: Hehehehe :D And who? ~goes back to the chapters~ OHHHHHHHHH. It was Nathanael, because he's been the only guy (so far) who's been trying to break them up._

 _ImagiNova: Yes, it was Hurricane Matthew. But it passed us completely and didn't hit, so here I am, updating and writing :D_

 _Lop Lover: The Adriennette is real, boo. IT WILL HAPPEN. And you did! I put it in the Halloween One-Shots, I even went back and checked because I know I replied to you! Note: It's always somewhere, you just have to look for it. Sometimes I even put it in the TMNT One-Shots, even though that's really bad to do. Everyone has gotten a reply, I make sure everyone does. You're not any different ;D Well Chloe can die because she's a bitch, but for Nathanael, as you compare the Nathanael from the show and my story, they're completely different, so the one in the show doesn't have to die :D But in my story, I wouldn't kill him even though he's a jerk. And they're going to mess with your children, sorry._

 _BunnyJCai22: I stayed safe :D I'm fine, thank you for your worries. The house wasn't destroyed, we all didn't get hurt, nothing bad. Can't complain, but I feel bad for the people who died and either lost homes or had injuries or had damages to their homes. It's very sad :c_

 _Yoko89: They will, trust me. Thank you! Don't worry, I am fine._

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Jokermask18: No problem :D_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you :D Well, you have to guess ALL of them, which I forgot to mention, but I can't tell you if you're right or wrong because that would give it away xD_

 _May 16 writer: Thank you! :D_

 _Angel-of-Anime Mizumi: I can't tell you the answers yet :D You'll have to wait for me to tell you. And thank you! :D_

 _BunnyJCai22: For real, sorry Manon!_

 _Willow Lark: Can't tell you the answers yet. And thank you! 3_

 _Dragonrider357: They're in there, and yes there's more. Take your time, and bye!_

 _NITRO: I can't tell you anything yet :D Sorry._

 _~Responses to TMNT One-Shots~_

 _Jokermask18: You're welcome! :D_

 _So, I hope you enjoy the LAST PART (And I do mean the last part) of Late Night Snacks! I enjoyed writing all of them, and I'm sorry to say this is the last part, but I have to end this story. I know you guys enjoyed it, thank you to everyone who suggested me things about this story. So let's have some M &M's and read this last part! ~eats some M&M's~ owo_

* * *

"Class, before you leave, you have a project due in 2 weeks!" Ms. Bustier announced. Everyone in the class groaned and sat back down. "For this project, I will assign you a partner. You and your partner will be researching photography."

Everyone murmured and Ms. Bustier said, "Quiet everyone! You are to pick the best form of photography and I expect a presentation on it as well. You have to take your own pictures of the photography you choose and explain the inspiration." _(A/N: This might be a bit confusing, but it will make sense later. I take photography, so I thought about this project on my own, I didn't get it from anyone xD)_

"Now I will choose your partners." Ms. Bustier stated. "Um, Ms. Bustier, can't we choose our own partners for this project?" Chloe said annoyed. "No, I want you to do this project with someone you don't really collaborate with."

Chloe growled and Ms. Bustier held a paper in her hand. "Okay, Chloe and Max, you guys are partners." Max's face paled in fear. "Oh dear…" he whispered. _(A/N: Poor Max…)_ "Alya and Nino, you're the next set." Nino pumped his fist while Alya rolled her eyes.

Ms. Bustier kept rattling off names until there was only 2 people left. Alix and Mylene, Kim and Juleka, Rose and Ivan, and Nathanael and Sabrina were already paired together. Leaving only…

Adrien and Marinette. "Adrien and Marinette, you are the last pair that I have. This project will be due in 2 weeks, and it's worth 35% of your grade. Good luck!" She announced, dismissing the class. Marinette froze. _What._

…

 _WHAT?! I'm paired up with…ADRIEN?! Pinch me, I must be dreaming!_

"Wait, WHAT?! He's paired up with MariTrash?! I'm calling my daddy about this!" Chloe whined, stomping out of the classroom with Sabrina following her.

Alya nudged her shoulder and winked. "This is your chance, Marinette! You can finally ask Adrien out on a date!" Alya whispered. Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was packing his things.

Adrien turned and saw her staring. He smiled and waved at her. Marinette's face turned red and she waved back shyly. Adrien walked over to her. "He's walking over here! Work your charm and good luck!" Alya said before going out the classroom.

"Hey Mari, can we meet at your house later to work on the project?" Adrien asked. Marinette couldn't speak, she was so happy and scared and nervous all at once. Marinette was hyperventilating on the inside.

Adrien waved a hand in front of Mari's paled face. "Hey, are you okay?" Adrien asked in concern. Marinette came back to reality and nodded. "S-s-sure! Is 8 o'clock okay?" Marinette finally managed to say. Adrien grinned at her. "Yep! See you tonight!"

Adrien walked out of the classroom, leaving Marinette alone. Tikki came out of her pocket and squealed. "Marinette, this is exciting! Your crush is coming over to spend time with you!"

Marinette blinked. "Marinette?" Marinette sighed and fell out of her chair, passing out. "Marinette?"

…

"Marinette?!"

* * *

Adrien walked away to his next class, whistling. Plagg came out of his shirt pocket and smirked. "What?" Adrien asked. "You like her!" Plagg exclaimed. "Plagg, Marinette is just a friend! Besides, I'm in love with Ladybug, and Marinette and Ladybug are two different people!"

"Well if you think about it, both of them are kind, generous, the same hairstyle, same color of eyes…who's to say that she _isn't_ Ladybug? You never know, she could be Ladybug and you would have never guessed."

"Plagg, stop talking nonsense. I have to get to class." Plagg flew back into his shirt pocket, leaving Adrien to think about how possible it could be.

* * *

Marinette ran upstairs and took down her posters of Adrien, her pictures, and hid everything in her closet. She quickly changed her screen saver on her computer to a picture of a black kitty and hid Adrien's schedule. She heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs quickly to open the door.

Marinette took a deep breath and opened the door. Adrien was standing there, smiling. "Hi Marinette, ready to get started?"

"Sure, but first, I thought we could get some snacks from the bakery, if that's okay with you." Adrien nodded. "Sure, I could go for some snacks."

He followed Marinette down to the bakery and Marinette turned on the lights. "Where are your parents?" Adrien questioned. "They're out on a date, they won't be back until later." Marinette picked out some cookies, some cake, and some macaroons.

Marinette turned to Adrien, tilting her head. "Don't you want to get something?" Adrien smiled nervously. "My father doesn't let me eat anything sweet, so I don't know what to choose." Marinette nodded. "Oh, well then, I'll choose something for you!"

"Marinette, you don't have to-"

"What do you like?" Marinette said, looking through the bakery. "Well uh, I'll try a cupcake."

Marinette smiled. "Any particular one?" Adrien grinned. "Surprise me." Marinette chose a cupcake and put it in a box. Adrien turned the lights off for her, since her hands were full. He followed her back upstairs and into her room, shutting the door.

Adrien had been in here before, but he didn't realize how comforting it was. It gave him a nice, cozy and warm feeling to her home.

Something that he had never felt before in _his_ house.

Marinette sat on the carpet near her bed, putting the snacks on the floor. Adrien sat across from her, tablet in his hand. Marinette searched up types of photography with her tablet while Adrien looked up templates for their project.

"What did you find?" Adrien asked after a couple minutes of searching. Marinette made her tablet face him and he took it from her, their fingers brushing. Marinette blushed as Adrien looked down at her tablet.

"Light painting." Adrien said in interest. "It's when you use a lightsaber and it's like you're painting in the sky!" Marinette said in excitement. Adrien looked up at her and smiled. Not only did he love her idea, he loved the look of excitement on her face and the way her eyes lit up at it. ( _A/N: We're actually planning to do this in my class, it's very exciting to see and do, if you want to know what exactly is light painting, just look up light painting photography. Some people use lightsabers, some use other things, but the most common one is a light saber.)_

"Well when you put it like that, who couldn't resist?" Adrien replied, grinning at her. "Great! All we have to do is get some lightsabers and figure out what we want to paint!" Marinette stated.

"Alright, I'll get the lightsabers, you figure out what we paint." Adrien said. Marinette nodded. "I'll come up with some sketches and show you later."

Adrien opened the box with the cupcake and took the cupcake out. "So what kind of cupcake is it?" Adrien asked, examining it. Marinette smiled. "It's a red velvet cupcake with chocolate sprinkles and cream cheese frosting, with vanilla pudding in the middle."

Adrien took a bite and chewed it. Adrien's eyes widened, and then gobbled the whole thing. Marinette giggled. "How was it?"

"It's SO good, Marinette! How do your parents make these delicious cupcakes?!" he exclaimed. Marinette twiddled her fingers. "I actually made that batch, I wanted to give some variety to the bakery." Adrien gasped and then grinned.

"So if I, say hypothetically, asked you to make me some, you wouldn't mind?" Marinette smiled brightly. "Of course I wouldn't mind! I can bring you some tomorrow!"

Adrien hugged her excitedly. "Thank you! I'll make sure to pay you for everything!" Marinette froze, turning into a brick. _He's…he's hugging me! I'm so happy, I could die right now!_

Adrien let go of her and sat back down. The doorbell rang and Marinette got up. "Be right back!" she exclaimed.

She ran downstairs to answer the door and Plagg shot out of the pocket. "Really kid? You begged for cupcakes?"

"Plagg, you haven't tried them! They're heaven!" Adrien exclaimed. "Nah, I'd rather have camembert." Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg shot back into the pocket. Marinette walked into the room with a box of pizza.

"Special delivery is here!" Marinette said, grinning. "You got pizza too?! You're amazing!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette blushed and put the pizza on the floor, opening the box. Adrien took 2 slices of pizza and Marinette took 2. They both ate in peaceful silence and soon, the box only had one slice left.

Both of them reached for it and Adrien pulled back after their fingers touched. "You can have it Mari."

"No, you take it Adrien. You need it more than I do." Adrien grinned. "How about we play rock paper scissors for it?" Both of them held their hands out and said, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Adrien held out paper while Marinette held out scissors. Marinette pumped her fist in victory while Adrien fake-pouted. "Dang it." Marinette giggled, and then ran to her desktop. "Let's see if you can beat me in Ultimate Mega Strike III!"

Adrien grinned, and ran to the desktop. "Challenge accepted!" _Wow...she really is like Ladybug...I wonder if she is Ladybug?_

* * *

 _Penguin: This will probably be the only update today, since I updated a lot last time xD I'm going to start writing sequels to the other ones people asked for, so if you want to see a sequel, let me know! Bai!_


End file.
